1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulation sheet and apparatus such as a semiconductor device assembly utilizing the insulation sheet.
2. Description of the Background Art
Certain semiconductor devices employ a metal package (including a partially metallic package) for dissipating heat generated by a loss in the inside semiconductor element. The metal package is fixed to a heat sink (cooling unit) for example with screws.
Such semiconductor device, of which package is totally or partially made of a metal, is usually fixed by interposing an insulation or insulating sheet between the semiconductor device and the heat sink, for the purpose of insulation from the metallic heat sink (as disclosed in JP-A 2001-110985).
In a prior insulation sheet employed for such purpose, a heat conductive filler is mixed in silicone rubber in order to increase the thermal conductivity. Therefore, an improvement in the thermal conductivity is achieved by increasing the amount of the heat conductive filler mixed in the silicone rubber.